Xmas for Amuchan
by bluecow
Summary: This a very belated Christmas present for Amu-chan and it's a YAOI, don't like, don't read, simple as that, rated M for a reason. I own no characters...yadda yadda. ON WITH THE STORY!


Alice: OH MY GOSH! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! I wasted 4 days (without my computer) at my grandparent's place. Then I discovered 'Crimson Spell' and…well…If you've ever read it, then you'd know why I couldn't stop reading. ANYWAY Amu-chan, this is for you! Merry Christmas!

Amu-chan: So is it a smutty one-shot or a deep meaningful couple of chapters?

Alice: You'll see~

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Light walked down the hallway, being led by Ryuzaki, the chain between them a constant reminder that he had to follow the detective _everywhere_. This was awkward for so many reasons, they had to shower together, sleep in the same bed and spend all day everyday together. Light looked at Ryuzaki mildly curiously when he stopped and knocked on Misa Aname's door. The blonde model answered and smiled widely when she saw Light, before she could even open her mouth, Ryuzaki began. "Misa-chan, I am here to inform you that you have been cleared of all suspicion. You are being let go." Misa's smile grew wider and wider with each of his words.

"Yay!" She was literally jumping for joy. "I can't- wait a minute…is Misa allowed back into this building?"

"No." said Ryuzaki bluntly.

"W-well, will Light-kun be let out?"

"No, he is still under suspicion." Light could practically hear Misa's heart break as Ryuzaki uttered that last sentence. "Pack your things and call Watari when you are done, goodbye." He shut the door in her sad, sad face and strode back down the hallway, dragging Light with him.

Light began to talk immediately. "She is really cleared of all suspicion?"

"Of course not." Said Ryuzaki, like it made all the sense in the world.

"Then why let her go?"

"I don't like her."

"People are dying out there, and you release a possible killer because you _don't like her_?"

"Precisely." Ryuzaki had led them past their office and down towards their bedroom door, Light simply thought this was because he was expecting a commotion and didn't want the others to see.

"That is so incredibly dangerous and reckless!" Light was being pulled into their room now, but he made nothing of it. Both men kicked off their shoes, as one does when entering a home (even if it is just a hotel room). Ryuzaki remained silent. "What on earth could possible motivate you to-" His words were cut off by Ryuzaki roughly pressing his lips against his. Light was about to push the other boy away, but all hope of that was dashed when Ryuzaki slid his hands under Light's shirt and slowly snaked their way upwards. He would be lying if Light were to say that he wasn't attracted to the detective, but was this really the place or the time? Light was _sure_ that this room has surveillance.

As if reading his mind, Ryuzaki broke the connection their lips had made and stated "I disabled all cameras in this room." Then pressed their lips together again. Light shivered as Ryuzaki's cold hands started tracing a line up and down his chest and stomach. Light stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the detective's shoulders. Said detective moved his hands from their position on Light's stomach around to his hips, rubbing the brunette's skin under his shirt on their course.

Ryuzaki tightened his grip around Light's hips, pushing them closer together. Light took this one step further and started grinding against him. An audible moan came from both of them and Ryuzaki's hands felt their way downwards to grab Light's ass, while he parted his lips and tilted his head, gaining a deep entrance into Light's mouth. Light was shocked by his groping and instinctually leaned forward, away from the attack. This caused beautiful friction that made Ryuzaki decide that his patience had reached its limit.

He moved his hands from around Light's hips and pushed the brown coat off Light's shoulders; next he undid the brunette's red tie and unbuttoned the white shirt. He broke their passionate kiss to slip his own shirt over his head and throw it on the pile of clothing already messily strewn on the floor.

He pushed Light back a few steps and the brunette felt his knees hit the side of their bed and fell backwards, Ryuzaki landing on top. Somewhere in his mind, Light was yelling at himself to switch their positions, he should not be giving in this easily! Light was about to execute his plan and fight for dominance when Ryuzaki started licking his way down his stomach, stopping that (and all) trains of thought. When the detective reached Light's waistband, he undid the button with his hands and then slowly undid the zipper with his teeth.

After that, he slipped Light's pants down until they reached his feet. Ryuzaki rubbed Light through the thin fabric of his boxers, watching the brunette arch his spine in sexual pleasure. The detective pulled Light's boxer's off and started licking up the underside of his cock, reveling in the answering moans. Ryuzaki started twirling his tongue around the other boy's member, then kissed the tip, parted his lips and slowly slid it into his mouth. As he started bobbing his head, Ryuzaki looked up at Light; the brunette was gripping the sheets with both hands, chest heaving with every ragged breath.

In another part of the hotel, Matsuda and Light's father were sitting at a control desk, fiddling with knobs and buttons. "Yes." sighed Yagami-san. "Finally, we have the camera up and running again." He flicked a switch and the monitor flicked to life. Yagami-san stared in horror as his boss sucked off his son, who was writhing in pleasure beneath him. Matsuda quickly switched off the monitor and walked away as if nothing had happened. Yagami-san continued to stare in horror at the now blank screen.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Amu-chan: You ended it there?

Alice: YES! I'M SO SORRY! I CAN NEVER MOVE MY STORIES ALONG OR FINISH THEM WITHOUT SOMEONE GETTING MENTALLY SCARRED, I'M SORRY!

If you review, you will get a very large imagination cookie, and Amu-chan, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long for something this bad!


End file.
